The present disclosure relates to a p-type semiconductor composed of magnesium, silicon, tin, and germanium, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, attempts have been made to improve thermoelectric performance by reducing the resistivity by carrier concentration control by doping a Mg2Si-based material with a p-type dopant (for example, Ag, Ga, or Li). Examples of such materials include:
Mg2Si+1 at % Ag, ZT=0.1 (560 K): (See M. Akasaka et al., J. Appl. Phys., 104, 013703, 2008).
Mg2Si0.6Ge0.4+0.8% Ga, ZT=0.36 (625 K): (see H. Lhou-Mouko et al., J. Alloys Compd., 509, pp. 6503-6508, 2011).
Mg2Si0.25Sn0.75+Ag-20000 ppm and Li-5000 ppm, ZT=0.32 (600 K): (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2010-37641).